The High fall
by socialPariah
Summary: Everything starts out pretty normal... [ Dualpsi fic for Liz! Expect the second chapter soon, don'tpayanyattentiontothenormalr ightnowtherewillbestatic. ]
1. Chapter 1

The far fall

By socialPariah

_**Who was this troll before you? **_

_**WHAT was he?**_

_**This being, whom you did not know. Those cold eyes, that snarl, with the cracks of lighting illuminating his scarred features for the briefest of moments. Before the storm's dim glow obscured this wind toughened form again, he looked like an imperial culling drone...**_

_**This...violet blood, if he could even be called that now growled lowly at the psychic cowering away from him as rain pattered down onto the well polished deck of The Deviancy. In weather like this, one could barely smell the rotting corpses strung up upon all three masks. It was a beauty of a ship that was for sure. Not that the Gemini knew much of anything about sailing.**_

…_**.He was afraid of the water, and this was why. Monsters...no...Sea serpents. Like this troll lurked in the murky darkness, waiting to grab some unsuspecting troll and drown them. So the corpses could feed all the carnivorous plant life down there, everything was toxic and trying to kill you on land. But it was even worse down in the dark where you couldn't See what was eating away at your flesh.**_

_**Whether it be bacteria or some...horrible wide mouthed fish, with serrated teeth and powerful jaws. But that it isn't the point of this psychic's apprehension. It was that stare filled with hatred and pain, though Gestimas did not understand. Why was he looking at him like this? **_

There was no more time to think about it, for his perception suddenly shattered into a thousand silvery pieces. Allowing the psychic to jerk back into the waking world...Everything was fine, he was still laying next to his best moirail in the whole world. Karmine Vantas, who was a mutant blood but they had been traveling for awhile so he was...Okay with that.

But...He worried about Karmine all the time, considering being the only candy red blooded troll meant he had to hide his blood color constantly. But the poorest thing was the fact that Karmine seemed to be dead set on revealing himself to any one who would listen to him...Well that and...The Preacher had apparently hooked up with an indigo blood and he seemed dead set on staying around that beastly troll even though it seemed like every second that...Malasana seemed like he was going to eat the poor Cancer.

But soon he roused his friend and they left the inn, but the night sky was dark and a rather gloomy shade of gray...And Karmine had insisted they take a walk on the beach, so they took their walk across the ruddy sand with a forest looming in the distance. No sooner had the yellow blooded Captor set foot back upon the green turf when a booming blast of blue shot between them, followed by a bellowing howl of a subjuggulator.

When the dust cleared, Karmine was clinging to his friend's arm. Bright red eyes widened in panic.

_**The clouds parted, a full moon hung over head with its bright white purity. Marred only by a dark shadow looming over the suddenly bleached sand. Long spiraling horns erupted from the beast's skull as it settled back onto all four limbs, having stood up to howl like that...Twas a terrible hollow sound. But some other being stood near by, what looked like the silhouette of a harpoon rifle held by a caped figure standing by the massive indigo blood.**_

Seeing this the Gemini took no time in utterly flipping his shit and shoving Karmine in the opposite direction, immediately fleeing from their hunters. Dashing into the foliage for hope of safety from the heavily armed trolls running them down. But it took Gestimas about two seconds to see why they had been shot at, the beam had hit its mark and suddenly they had to jump over a fallen Iron wood tree. But the preacher never made it, mid-jump his cloak got caught on one of the thorn like branches. Which sent him crashing back to the ground and The psychic was already climbing back over to help him, when said mutant shook his head sadly and told him to go on ahead. He would catch up, already he was trying to free his cloak. The last remainder he had of his mother, he would not abandon it.

Though as the gold blood choked back a sob, he sprang back over the tree and kept running praying that Karmine would get free. He looked back just long enough to see a caped figure leaping with unnatural grace over the iron wood without even nudging it with the fluttering fabric, before seeing it land perfectly on its feet knocking up a shock wave of dirt. Before two dark violet eyes zeroed in on him.

Gestimas surmised that hope was lost for Karmine but if he eluded the hunter he MIGHT be able to save his best friend, but damn...He was either horribly out of shape or high bloods were unmessiahly fast. Either way the psychic did not stand around to gawk at the violet blood for long because he went sprinting into the dark with the high blood close on his heels. He could hear the heavy thump of those imperial grade boots slamming down with bone shattering force as he was chased. Wondering where the subjuggulator went he was not quite watching where he was going and...

_he was trapped._

A high wall of granite loomed over head, and he heard the quiet _snap _of a twig behind him, feeling his adrenaline level sky rocket when he saw the shady figure step closer. But two sides were blocked by stone, one by the violet blood and in a last ditch attempt he look to the right...And there was the Indigo blood...Karmine no where to be seen.

"Easy noww doll." The sea dweller drawled putting his hands up as if to say he wasn't going to hurt the psychic. "Wwe aren't here to krill ya."

"Not at all." The Subjuggulator growled in its gravely tone. "Its just a bit of business to take care of, you had best come along knifely or I'll FLAY YOUR MESSIAHDAMN FLESH FROM YOUR BONES."

Gestimas flinched when it screeched at him, taking a threatening step forward...Or rather a crawl given it had heavy plate armor all over its body, so it looked kind of like a hoof beast just with metal encased horns. That glinted gold in the night's moon, his friend took a step forward a reassuring click.

"Clam noww Malice, wwe'd hate to scare this one as much as ya did that poor preacher." The gold blood had no more time to think, it seemed in the briefest of seconds. Before he could even draw another breath the ocean born had bounded across the distance and pinned him against the wall with those ringed claws. "Though perhaps a wwee bit'a fear wwill do 'im good."

Naturally being a resistant bugger the psychic attempted to use his psionic abilities upon the sea walker who held him fast against this rock, but to no avail they seemed to spark and shudder around him though it yielded no results. Which was highly unusual considering his psionic powers typically could stop an avalanche of rocks. So an ocean born shouldn't be much of a problem. But he was lead away just the same without much of a struggle considering he believed Karmine to be dead and apparently his psychic abilities do not do anything.

_**A few hours later found them completely separated , the subjuggulator had vanished off to the western country. But Gestimas did not know this for he ended up on a ship dubbed "The Deviancy" by its owner. It was quite the vessel, being made of black iron wood from the Alternian Forests. With three masts which pierced the skies like an glorious Empirical achievement . Though the figure head was quite a sight being in the likeness of a Seahorse, with two long golden prongs extending out over the water which had chains extending a good few feet on wrought iron cable. But at the ends of them were two spherical orbs alight with the queerest of fires he had ever seen. Its glow was a dandy shade of blue. Perhaps its cause was some sort of specialty fuel?**_

_**Unfortunately he dared look up the masts to see the mangled corpses of trolls who had been slain by The Vehement and Most Honorable Orphaner of Arkilay. Who then hung their sorry hides from coarse ropes by their neck or what ever limb was still in tact after the battle. Which generally was a leg or an arm dislocated by his brother-at-arms The General of Axogoria. Now that the psychic thought about it, he had recognized the painted fiend...Malasana Aberdire Makara. One of the most influential and backwards psychopaths on Alternia...**_

Though in truth the gold blood hadn't much time to worry over his betrayal of Karmine considering he found himself tossed roughly upon the smooth hewed boards of the sea walker's respite block. His arms had been tied behind him with a painfully tight knot. But the circulation problems were forgotten when Gestimas was jerked back up to his feet, and had to bite his tongue to keep from gasping at the sheer magnificence of this room. Being stacked floor to ceiling with gold and other precious items that The Orphaner of Arkilay had decided not to stow below, a desk was present in the middle. A plush fabric square in the corner, shoved up near the purple tinted bay windows. Then lastly, a wall was cleared to show a few book cases shoved against them. Though another standing container may have been where his clothing is kept...Obviously this troll lived entirely alone.

"Wwhale I didn't tank I'd havve a vvisitor this soon, so I'd lovve it if you could excuse the mess heh." The only reply the violet blood got was a surly growl from the psychic, but it was waved off when the Privateer cut the gold blood loose from his bonds then lazily wrapped an arm around him.

"Noww noww wwhy're you upset? I just freed ya didn't I?" Due to the other's strength unfortunately all Gestimas could do is stand there and try to shrug him off but it did not exactly work.

"C'mon this is silly doll, just clam dowwn. Your resistance is completely pointless, you cannae get awway from me. 'M a wwee bit tougher than your avverage high blood."

"I am thure you are, now would you tho kindly let go of me? I need to leave tho I can go thee if I can find where ever you dumped my friend'th body."

The violet blood just kind of tilted his head to the side, listening to his lisp, and trying to keep from grinning at the sound of it. "Wwe didn't do a thin' to yer 'lil friend trust me. But that is the least of ya troubles considerin' you are wwith me rather than Malice."

"All I thee ith a gilded fith what ith there two bee afraid of?" Gestimas summoned the best glare he could at the barracuda. "Beethideth what kind of accent ith that, ith really thilly."

"Tis simply tha speak 'o wwe ocean born from the abyss, but I can say the "thame" aboat your lisp sweetness." He chided back with a gentle nudged. "But it ain't fish lovve, 'm Icantheon Vverohkis Ampora. An' yourself?"

"Why thould I tell you?" The psychic spat back.

"Because yer gonna be hangin' 'round me for a good bit so tis either ya name or 'm callin' you Pissblood so its your call."

"Alright." The Gold blood sighed "I am Gethimath Captwor." But then damned himself for trying to say his own name since that damn sea dweller had a grin which looked like a shark had just eaten up a school of wrigglers playing a little too far in the water.

"Wwhat a lovvely name, 'm quite pleased to meet you." The violet blood bowed to the psychic before releasing him. "So make yaself at home, wwe're headin' towwards Anorik. I got'a bit o business to deal wwith up there."

Anorik was dangerously close to the subjuggulator territory in the Western lands. Pretty much a little town devoted to trade, but Gestimas wasn't complaining he rather liked the idea of travel and he felt better that Karmine was probably okay...But still if what the preacher had said was true, he should be pretty safe with a beastly troll like that...IF Malasana kept his word. So now all he had to fret over was The Orphaner sitting at his desk, fiddling with papers.


	2. Chapter 2

The High Fall pt 2.

Written by socialPariah.

[ Ya'll asked for it. ]

_**Another few days upon the open ocean found Gestimas with a great amount of free time, so much in fact that he decided to annoy the Orphaner by laying across his desk obscuring his work. Only to be prodded until he got off. But naturally with the mundane nature of things, he would just get right back on it.**_

Though as soon as they docked, Icantheon's entire demeanor changed as soon as he headed to the bars a psychic in claw to keep him in good company. As they drank with fervor, though the gold blood not entirely since he did not care for the creature so much. But for the sake of his captor he decided to tolerate it and try to drink. Except it didn't quite go as planned, considering at some point he got so drunk that the Ampora had to keep a tight grip on his arm to make sure that he did not fall off his chair.

"I can take it ya'vve prob'ly had aboat enough hm?" The violet blood slurred. Pulling his associate back into his seat.

"ech...yeth actually, why did we come do thith again?"

" 'm knot entirely shore meself, but I do knoww wwe need to get back. 'cause its nearly time for the sun to come up." The Orphaner stood and helped the psychic stand, and so they began walking to return to the ship having apparently finished with what ever had brought the violet blood to this place.

_**For once strangely enough the Gemini felt rather happy, having some one's attention on him constantly was rather refreshing but something felt a little odd once they got back to the ship.**_

As soon as he stepped onto the gang plank something..._shattered, _the sky itself cracked with a white light and it seemed as though Alternia was falling down around him. It all began to disintegrate like a bad computer program crashing, pixels and shards fell down around to reveal nothing but a blank abyss. Gestimas turned quick on his heel to see that the ocean born had vanished as well, leaving him alone in this blank white waste land.

_The reason that they captured you...They were trying to save you, but its too late now. _

A voice whispered as the whiteness began to vanish, darkness taking its place til the gold blood found himself completely blind and extremely cold. He had apparently lost the ability to speak, but instead busied his terrified mind with feeling along the absolute nothing.

_**A...wall? **_That is all he could feel against his claws, but the feeling of emptiness was gone. Though he was still blind as a prophet who looked into the sun, not that any sane individual would do something so irreversibly insane. But this is when the whole feeling of the room changed. It was warmer.

_**He was...awake**_

But why could he not see? This was the trouble as a trembling claw came up to touch his eye, met with fabric he sighed. Thinking it to be only a blind fold...has it not been _wet._

When he drew his claws away with a shudder a brief sniff confirmed his fear, twas not a prisoner's temporary blinding device but bandages which had bled threw for how ever long he had been laying here. So...with apprehension he attempted to remove them, and instantly regretted when they have way. For no sight greeted him what so ever, just the faintest sound of the sickening _drip _of blood from his eyes.

Or rather upon tentative and horribly painful further exploration, what was left of them. He was extremely surprised that an infection had not set in or worse still...Maggots...But there was no time for that, he tried to stand only to be tugged back by heavy wrought iron chains. Specifically one around his neck which kept his head pulled backward, straining his neck muscles if he went too far.

He sat in deafening silence for what felt like days, but Gestimas knew it was only a few minutes for he heard the loud creak of a door opening. Foot steps, and they stopped. Had he not been blinded completely, the psychic would have seen light flood in. As if an angel had come forth, but the very sound was terrifying rather than a comfort.

No voice greeted him, nothing but another dull thunk and gentle but calloused hands roaming over his body briefly. Feeling for any breakages or cuts, this was reassuring for the bandages were peeled away and a soft noise of disapproval left his savior. Soon enough with some sort of cold fluid which made his head hurt, the Gemini's eye wounds were cleaned and new bandages put in place.

But even better after that, the chains were loosened and he was pulled limply into the other's arms and cradled, finding that the floor was less colder than this body. But he did not mind, it felt nice to have someone's arms around him, after that harrowing nightmare. He couldn't remember all of it, but he liked this darkness. The thrum of psychic energy was nothing but a dull hum, and for once. He felt...safe?

They sat like that for a good while, the psychic being absentmindedly petted. Soon enough the pain in his head was numbed away and he even ended up purring, nuzzling up against the kind figure's palm. Trying too show his approval quietly, not wanting to break the quiet any further. Though Gestimas soon did find that he had a warm feeling in his stomach, pressing a little harder against the being who eased his agony so far.

What was this new feeling? Of flushed perhaps? He deemed it so, leaning a little more heavily against the other. The purrs coming to their loudest upon having his horns and the sore spots upon his neck rubbed, he did not mind so much now that he had gone blind...But rather it seemed like a good thing not wanting to disrupt this careful balance.

A few more minutes passed, and soon the Gemini found himself drifting off with the pets. With every gentle touch upon his flesh it simply coaxed him further into the warm embrace of more sleep. But right as the psychic's destroyed optic orbs flicked close, Gestimas finding it to be too taxing to keep them open. He felt something cold upon his neck, right at the main vein, it was sharp...

"_**I'm sorry swweetness, its just business." **_

A voice shakily said as the blade sliced from right to left deep enough so that the flow of warm sticky sanguine was instant, the psychic attempted to make some sort of noise but found blood welling up in his mouth, and so the one whom he thought was an ally slid away from him. Allowing the Gemini to lay on the frigid floor and sputter on his own heated blood. The feeling of betrayal strong in both of their minds. But as he had said.

_**It was just their job.**_


End file.
